At times, having a data pathway between a subsea device such as a remotely operated vehicle (ROV) or other subsea device which minimizes data pathway runs is desirable. The data pathway can be used for control data, e.g. commands, and telemetry such as video telemetry. Although extra fibers or other pathways may be inexpensive and easy to use for such a data pathway, extra fibers may not always provide real redundancy. Moreover, many ROV and other subsea systems do not have fiber capability.
Further, at times a primary means of communication may fail, e.g. such as after suffering fiber failures in the umbilical and/or tether, and a readily available backup data transmission system is advantageous. Failures can include cyclical redundancy check (CRC) failures, total failures (e.g. fiber paths break or become otherwise unusable), or the like, or a combination thereof.